Loving Parents
by Wooden-Flashlight
Summary: Blaster and Perceptor share a life together with their children. They have a lovely Valentines day.


It was late in the human night cycle when Perceptor woke up. He opened an optic, spotting something he saw often. Rewind crawled up from his spot between him and Blaster, curling up on his creator's chest. "Are you alright, Rewind?" The microscope delicately asked, lightly placing his hand on the small mech's shoulder.  
"Eject keeps kicking me." He mumbled quietly. Rewind appeared to be in a half-stasis, pulling himself tighter up against Perceptor's chest.  
"Do not worry, our bigger berth is almost finished." The larger mech said to his creation, smiling warmly. He chuckled as Rewind began muttering something about a robot named Watson that the humans had created.  
"He was on Jeopardy, you know." Rewind murmured.  
"Is that so? What is that?" Perceptor asked, hiding his amusement as Rewind's optics flickered.  
"Show for humans… Trivia show." He explained tiredly. "You'll have to watch with my sometime, Percy."  
"Of course, Rewind." He said quietly, "But now, rest. We have a mission in a few solar cycles." The microscope rolled to his side and scooped his arm under Rewind and hugged him. He chuckled when Eject wriggled his way up between his parents, Blaster resting soundly.

-  
"Blaster! C'mon Coach, lemme see!" Eject pawed at the small vid screen that his creator was keeping firmly from his grasp. "It's- it's a good game! Lemme watch!"  
The tape deck kept his hand on Eject's helm to keep him down. "No, Eject. I said no! It's Steeljaw's turn." He said firmly, though he did smile. "Maybe if you ask him nicely he'll watch the game with you." He said.  
Steeljaw's tape crackled in a chuckle. He strutted forward and pulled the video module into his paws and began pushing at the dials with his paws. Eject whined and flopped, knowing that all Steeljaw was going to watch was Big Cat Diaries.  
Perceptor came into the shared quarters with his family, carrying their replacement berth. "It's finished!" He said gleefully. Blaster got up from the floor and helped him get it into the room, the old berth already having been removed. "Eject, I see you there trying to manipulate your brother." Perceptor said, sitting on the berth.  
Eject whipped his hand back from Steeljaw's shoulder. "Coach, I'm missing the game!" He whined.  
"Just listen to one on your radio. You can watch another game later." Perceptor said easily, smiling as Blaster sat down beside him.  
"Percy, do you know what today is?" The tape deck asked his Bondmate quietly.  
"I- do not. Did I miss something? It is none of the Cassette's construction dates." He muttered.  
The red microscope watched as Blaster grinned, digging around in his subspace. He pulled out a flat Energon ration. "I made it," He said. It was flat and in the shape of a heart. He handed it to Perceptor, who took it, watching it curiously as he tilted it, letting the liquid slosh around.  
"It's- nice, but I'm afraid I do not understand, Blaster." Perceptor said softly. He blinked and looked a bit startled when Blaster pulled out something else. Several metal dowels with delicately engineered petals at the end were in his hand. "They look like human flora… But they're made of spare metal." Perceptor said, taking them and looking at them in awe.  
"Yeah, I made those too. Skyfire helped." He said softly, watching. "It's Valentines Day!" He said. "It's a human holiday where you give your other half special gifts. I asked Carly and she said that she enjoyed stuff like this." He motioned to the two hand-made items.  
For a while, Perceptor just stared at the odd objects. Finally, he smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaster on the mouth. "Spike told me he liked this." He said with a weak smile. Blaster laughed, slapping his own leg.  
"You knew!" He said. "You knew all along, you clever science bot!" He beamed and kissed his mate's audio, watching him wiggle and smile sheepishly.  
"Yes, but I wanted to watch you explain yourself." He said, moving his fingers over the petals on the false flowers. They gave slightly under his tough, but not much. "They're made of gold." He cooed adoringly. "You made them out of one of the softest metals." He calculated it and began listing the other things that had been mixed with the gold to get this consistency.  
Blaster lay back on the new berth, his hands behind his helm. He watched his mate as he continued his science babble, going off from the flowers and onto other things. The tape deck just sighed in content and listened, petting Ramhorn as he crawled up and butted him in the side playfully.  
"Love you, Perce." He said casually.  
Perceptor fell silent and he peeked at him over his shoulder. He smiled and carefully put the crafts down and lay on Blaster's other side, curling up into him. "I love you too, Blaster." He said.  
Rewind suddenly picked up the heart-shaped object and held it up. "Did you know that the classic heart is not basted on the actual "heart" organ of the humans, but rather the posterior of a female human bending over?" He said, looking up at his parents.  
Blaster and Perceptor stared at him with wide optics.  
"It's true!" He insisted.  
Blaster suddenly burst out laughing, clapping his hand onto his midsection. Perceptor was chuckling quietly. "Thank you, Rewind. That was very informative." He said warmly, reaching over to pat the mechling's helm. 


End file.
